Siren41001
SIRYN Real Name: Theresa Rourke Current Alias: Siryn Aliases: Siryn, Executioner, Red Identity: Secret Alignment: Lawful Good Affiliation: Currently Exiles. Formerly Muir Island X-Men, X-Factor Investigations; Formerly X-Force, X-Corp Fallen Angels, former ally of Black Tom and Juggernaut Universe: Earth-41001 Base Of Operations: None Gender: Female Age: 29 Height: 5'7'' '' Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: None Citizenship: United States Marital Status: Single Occupation: Exile Education: Origin: Mutant Place of Birth: Ireland Creators: Marvel History Early History X-men Hounded Social Life Allies Enemies Love Life Formerly Multiple Man, Warpath Strengths and Weaknesses Theresa is a Theresa was saved from death at the hands of her slavemaster. So she was only recently freed from her hound "collar". That said she has an acute anxiety disorder due to her imprisonment. She reacts with terror at anything Powers Siryn possesses sonic powers similar to those of her father Banshee, although she is able to use her powers in ways that he apparently could not. Audiokinesis: ability to create various sonic effects through the combined action of her vocal cords and limited psionic powers which can only be used in conjunction with the sounds she produces. * Sonic Scream: Siryn can cause her vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. Siryn has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream. Incredible. * Flight: Siryn can use the sonic vibrations of her scream as a carrier wave. * Sonic Lance: By focusing her sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects. Incredible * Sonar: can use her sonic powers as a form of sonar. By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, she can evaluate her surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. * Sonic Null Field: can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. * Sonic Amplification: can amplify sound carrier waves allowing her to hear conversations or noises from far off. * Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around herself or others near her, making a barrier against outside attack. Monstrous. * Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream. Remarkable. * Vocal Trance: ability to subtly influence peoples subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of her voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis * Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. Incredible. * Siren's Song: ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of her voice, causing them to fall in love with her without regard to gender or sexual orientation. * Sound Immunity: Siryn's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of her scream and similar abilities. Unearthly. Superhuman Vocal Stamina: Her vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that she can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. Siryn’s vocal cords and the interiors of her throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that she produces do not cause her any injury. Roleplaying StatisticsSTATS